A house with no curb appeal
by 8emmy
Summary: Soul and Maka are house hunting. When Soul stops in front of an old home that needs a lot of work. He sees what might become of the place but will Maka? One-shot!


**So before we begin I like to tell you that I don't own Soul Eater. Do I look like a man to you? Wait don't answer that, but for the record I am happy to say I don't grow hair on my chest. Oh and this is about Soul and Maka (Duhh) but they are grownups, there is nothing about weapons or meisters, so I don't know if they are special or not. So ya I'm done!**

* * *

A young couple stood in front of an old house. It was a two story home, with a well needed TLC from what they could from the lawn. Grass was over grown and browning, the floor beds looked more like a weed garden and the paint job of the house needed a new coat.

"Well it looked better in the picture that's for sure." The blonde woman said to the man beside her. He smirked giving her a nudge. "It's the truth. Look at this place, it has poor curb appeal," she explained as she stuck out her arms toward the house, the man beside her chuckled.

"All it needs is some love," he replied with another smirk showing off his shark like teeth. "Let's just see the house Maka. Maybe it looks better inside."

The man started to head for the falling apart stairs to the poor porch. "Are you coming or staying?" He called out to his blonde companion. With a little huff the blonde began to walk over to him with a little pout playing on her lips. "Oh baby, you don't look so happy."

"Oh shut up Soul," she hissed as she opened the dark oak door.

The inside was almost like the outside, falling apart. When you enter you have a little foyer, there was a staircase that lead up to the upstairs. The wood railing was sagging and looked like they wouldn't last. Maka made a little face of disgust. "It needs more than love Soul. It needs to be knocked down and remade." She divulged.

"Come on Maka. Can't you see what some simple renovations and paint can do to this place?" Soul leaned against the railing only to have it break. Maka raised an eyebrow. "Really because what I can see the whole place is falling down from a simple touch."

"I give you that, but Maka this place has a charm that the other places didn't."

"The other place was brand new and modern. It was absolutely perfect. But this place… it is a disaster waiting to happen."

Soul rolled his eyes. He took his stubborn wife by the hand to the living room. There was white fabric hung over furniture. The only thing that caught Maka's eyes that looked alright was the large wood burning fire place. It was a beautiful shade of white, with perfectly symmetrical wood carvings on both sides. But the best part was the large mantel that could hold precious memories the couple had.

"You like this place," Soul teases her. She huffed.

"Fine, but I only like the fireplace; everything else needs to be changed. Look even the paint is chipping off." Maka showed her point by easily chipping of some old fading blue paint without any extra force.

The couple began their tour leaving the living room to the small kitchen that was spacious but was missing a few important things. "So not only do we have to do renovations and paint, but we also have to buy an oven, fridge, and a sink." Maka walked around the kitchen looking at the missing appliances. Soul leaned against a wall watching his wife looking around.

Soul knew the place has a lot of work, but he couldn't see anywhere else for the two of them to start a family. The place had enough room that they wouldn't need to worry about moving. He could see young kids with Maka's eyes and his cool personality running around, having birthdays even Christmas in front of the old white fireplace. The place had a personality that matched them perfectly, and he only hoped that Maka will soon see it too.

"Come on lets go upstairs," Soul nudge his head towards the staircase. Maka nodded and followed her husband up the old staircase. She was preparing herself to hate the rooms, thinking they will be too small. But she was taken back to see the rooms being a good size and the master bedroom being the perfect size for the two. Even the view out every window was breathtaking.

"Wow it's so pretty," Maka exclaimed as she leaned forward to look out of one of the master bedroom's windows. The view to the backyard was utterly amazing. Even though the backyard need the same work, or even more all she could see was the breathless view of what might be if they worked on it.

As if reality it's self was slowly slipping away, the young woman began seeing the backyard change. The brown grass began to change to a lively shade of green, flowers started to plop out of the flowerbeds as the weeds got swallowed down by the earth. Soon a ball was kicked around and laughter was echoing two young kids started to run around.

"You can't catch me," one shouted as she hid behind a woman who was coming out of the house. In her hands was a tray with a large pitcher and glasses. She was laughing along with the children as she placed the tray down on a table. The kids were tugging at the woman's summer dress. "Come play with us mom," they beg.

"But I have to get the food, dad will be here soon." She sounded so familiar the Maka knew that she was seeing herself and her children, but in truth it's only a daydream that might never come true. And that made Maka's stomach turn, for she really wanted that reality.

"Soul let's do it," she said to Soul.

Soul blinked a few times before asking, "Do what?"

"Isn't obvious? Let's buy this house!" Maka gave Soul a large smile that he returned with a toothy smirk.

Everyone was shocked at the choice they made. It wasn't either of their tastes and it needs a lot of work. But that's what they liked most about the house. They get to make something old into something new. To share new memories as well as looking at the old together with their friends and well maybe some of their family.

* * *

**So yeah it's short, but I wanted to post a short story up. My sister gave me the idea, because lately I've been losing my creative touch. Writer's block I guess, but it's like a cold I'll get over it soon enough and start writing even better stories that will to this. Thanks for reading this though. It really makes me happy!**

**~8emmy **


End file.
